Kotarō Uchiha
|- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| |} Kotarō Uchiha '( 団扇 小太郎 , ''Uchiha Kotarō '') is a jōnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, the Chief Medical Officer of the Konoha Medical Unit Squad, and a prominent member of the Uchiha clan and the Konoha Military Police Force. He is also the younger brother of '''Konoha's Shadow Demon ', 'Saizō Uchiha '. He, together with his elder brother, survived the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Appearance Kotarō is a man of medium height and muscular build, with dark gray eyes and short spikey black hair, with bangs framing the sides of his face. Much like his brother, His attire consists of a dark blue Uchiha obi with a black undershirt, dark blue pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. When on duty, he would also carry with him a medical supply bag on his back. Unlike the other members of the Uchiha clan, Kotarō does not possess the Sharingan, having yet to awaken it. Personality Kotarō has a laid-back personality, but he will often get serious when the time calls for it. He has been shown to have a cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. An idealist and scholar, Kotarō believes in looking to the future instead of being dominated by the past, and sees the pursuit of any grudge to be an ultimately pointless and self-destructive practice. His sense of principles remained even after learning of the renewed conflict between the Uchiha and Konoha. Yet despite being a man of peace, if pushed into a corner, Kotarō is more than capable of killing anyone who threatens him or his friends. He has a quite good relationship with his older brother, Saizō. Interestingly, he was known for having been quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger. History Plot Powers & Abilities '''Genius Intellect: Like his brother, Kotarō was widely praised as a prodigy when he was younger, although he is modest about the level of intellect and skill he possessed. He successfully performed his clan's signature jutsu,'' Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique'', at a young age and received high marks throughout his time in the Ninja Academy, showing an innate aptitude for the ninja arts. Master Healer: Kotarō is among the most knowledgeable on health-related matters in all of Konoha, being second only to Tsunade. He is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques as well as herbal healing. Kotarō was also the creator of the Yin Healing Wound Destruction, a technique later completed by his adopted son, Kabuto Yakushi. High Speed: Kotarō is shown to possess considerable speed, able to keep on equal footing with Saizō Uchiha, who is among the fastest shinobi in Konoha. Repeatedly in battle, he has shown great enough reflexes to block and dodge dangerous attacks unscathed. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kotarō is shown to be highly proficient in taijutsu. Repeatedly in battle, he has shown himself to be tremendously agile and is able to attack from various angles with great dexterity. Jutsu Expert: While used less often, Kotarō displays remarkable skill in ninjutsu, often seen applying the Shadow Clone Technique in battle. He also demonstrates considerable skill in Water Release jutsu, and is adept in the Uchiha clan's Fire-based techniques. Gentle Fist Kotarō is a practitioner of the '' Gentle Fist'', a fighting style often attributed to the Hyūga clan of Konohagakure. Thanks to his knowledge of anatomy and the human physiology, he is capable of using it effectively in battle, despite not possessing the Byakugan. Similar to practitioners from the Hyūga clan, Kotarō's '' Gentle Fist'' focuses on inflicting internal damage to the opponent. He accomplishes this, however, by directly attacking the opponent's organs using the '' Chakra Scalpel'', rather than the Chakra Pathway System like the Hyūga. He is also capable of attacking the opponent's muscle tissues and tendons with the same technique, making this technique highly vertasile. Chakra Threads For mid-range combat, Kotarō relies on Chakra Threads, which he controls as if they where extensions of his own body, able to bind and restrain his opponents, flay them, or cut through steel and concrete without much effort. He can also attach them to weapons such as kunai and shuriken, allowing him to coordinate and manoeuvre them for long-ranged attacks. Category:Uchiha Ryoga